


On Pages

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	On Pages

Clint ad Natasha fake date to help their friends magazine. Soon it becomes so real that they are left reeling.


End file.
